Moments at Shiz
by bwayfan25
Summary: Due to my return to college, I decided I wanted to do a series of one-shots about the Shiz era. Long short, fluff, drabble, angst, pairing, non-pairing. Whatever I feel like basically. T because I never know what might come later. (Prompts appreciated :)
1. Snowballs

**Hello, fellow Ozians! I am currently working on the epic finale of my biggest story ****_Before They Were Wicked ( _****you might see some references in here****_)_****, but as I have moved back into college recently, I have been overwhelmed with ideas for a bunch of Shiz-era oneshots! Some will be short or long, drabbles, fluffs, angsty, Flinda, Fiyeraba, Bessa, etc. Some will be totally made up, while others will be based off of my own experiences. And most importantly, they will be in no particular order (though you will easily be able to tell at what time it is occurring). Please R and R if you like. Can't tell you how long it will be between posts, but I will *try* to get one up ****_at least_**** every few weeks. So... enjoy!**

"No. Wardren _clearly _states that the variable must be substituted in before the equation can be used," Elphaba argued.

"No. He says that it is _recommended_ that it be substituted in first. But not required, as there can be occasions in which the variable is an empty figure," Nessa argued back. She flipped several pages in the book that lay in front of her, and pointed to a long paragraph under an equation.

"Well, there would be no empty figures if you just put it in the equation," Elphaba retorted.

She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms as Nessa flipped a few more pages, her eyes scanning the pages.

The sisters were sitting in front of the window at the Calpern Café, a small café on the Shiz campus that was quiet and warm.

"Well," Nessa said, closing her book. "Luckily, this does not apply to studying politics. So I only have to know it until the exam."

Just as Elphaba was going to reply, the bell on the door behind her tinkled.

Galinda, Milla, Phanee and ShenShen entered, taking a table in the back. They seemed not to notice the Thropp sisters, though they were sitting in front of the window.

"Stay quiet. Don't do anything to attract attention. We might be able to get out of here before they see us. Or at least I will. What you do is up to you," Elphaba whispered as she pulled on her coat.

"Why? What will happen?" Nessa murmured, her eyes wide.

"I honestly don't want to find out,, but I'm expecting something very much along the lines of Quilla Aspool," Elphaba replied. She slowly rose to her feet, her eyes locked on the girls in the back. They didn't seem to notice anything.

"I'm coming too," Nessa declared. Elphaba handed her her coat from the rack.

The girls managed to get out the door without being seen. Or so they thought.

"Come on," Galinda whispered, setting down her menu.

The other girls giggled and followed her out of the café.

Elphaba was pushing Nessa's wheelchair. Snow had fallen the night before, had melted a bit, and then refroze, and both Elphaba and Nessa were working hard to get the chair through it.

"Okay, girls," Galinda whispered. "We wait until she drops off her sister, and then we follow her home. Our goal is to get her to crack up a little bit. Okay? Everyone understand?"

The girls nodded, their mittened hands over their mouths to suppress their giggles. Then at once, they hopped behind a tree, as Elphaba turned back to look. They crouched silently, listening through the night to hear the conversation.

"I don't think we can do this," Elphaba stated. She stopped pushing, clutching the chair for support as she stood panting.

"I... I think we can," Nessa disagreed. She gave another futile push. Nothing.

"The only way we can get it out is if you are not in it," Elphaba said. "You know what has to happen."

"I'm not letting you pick me up," Nessa asserted, crossing her arms.

"Nessa you have to. Or we'll be stuck out here all night. It's only another two blocks."

Nessa sighed, and raised her hands. Elphaba scooped her up with ease.

Galinda and the girls watched, shocked, as Elphaba carried Nessa down to Madame Morrible's quarters in record time. She returned only five minutes later, and managed to get the chair out and carry it away too.

Silently, they tiptoed over to the window and peaked in.

Elphaba and Nessarose were sitting on the couch in the parlor. Madame Morrible handed each of them a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"I want hot chocolate!" ShenShen moaned, rubbing her hands over her arms. Milla gave a shiver.

"Shhhh," Galinda raised a finger to her lips. "It won't be long. Look she's already leaving."

The four girls popped up enough to see Elphaba shake Madame Morrible's hand and then kneel next to Nessa, before rising again to give her a hug. She waved, and began making for the door.

"Move back, move back," Galinda whispered urgently.

"I'll be back to check on you in the morning," Elphaba promised as she shut the door.

She waited for a moment, breathing in the cold night air, before setting off down the road to her dormitory. She walked fast, and Galinda and the girls found it hard to keep up with her stride.

But then Elphaba froze, just past the circle of light from a lamp above her. The girls could barely make out her bending down at the waist.

_FOOMP_.

A snowball landed with a splat right on Phanee's chest. She yelped and struggled to wipe it off.

_FOOMP_.

Another one landed on ShenShen's shoulder. Then another one on Galinda's chest, and one on Milla's head.

"I knew you were following us the entire time," Elphaba announced, stepping into the light. She tossed a perfectly round snowball up and down in her right hand, a malicious smirk plastered across her face. "We left because you came. I didn't want to have it out with you right there, and I certainly did not want Nessa involved. Thank you, by the way, for letting me get her home safe."

Elphaba let out a laugh at the sight of the four popular girls, literally frozen, under the closest circle of light.

"Now, normally I would stand here, get angry, and berate you, but this time," she tossed the snowball up and caught it. "The advantage is mine."

She threw the four snowballs she held in rapid fire, hitting each girl in the chest with impeccable accuracy. As Elphaba turned, she let out another laugh, this one more like a cackle.

"What do we do now?" Phanee whispered.

"I don't know about you, but I think I need dry clothes and a warm fire," ShenShen answered.

"This didn't work the way we planned it. Right?" Milla asked.

"No. That artichoke got in the way," Galinda muttered. Her jaw was clenched. She was thinking hard. "We need a new plan. And definitely a fire."


	2. There's No Such Thing

Fiyero knocked lightly on the oak door to Galinda's room.

"Be quiet. Elphie is studying," Galinda whispered as she opened it. Fiyero nodded and stepped inside.

Sure enough, Elphaba was lying on her bed, a large leather tome in her green hands.

As Galinda disappeared into the bathroom again, Fiyero wiped dust from the chair at Galinda's desk and sat down.

There was silence, only occasionally punctuated by the sound of pages flipping. Fiyero glanced around for a while before his eyes fell on Elphaba.

He watched as her long emerald fingers stroked her chin, her mouth absently mouthing the words she read. For the first time, he could see her face clearly, as her glasses sat on her bedside table.

"Master Fiyero, I do not appreciate being stared at," Elphaba said after a few minutes. The sudden announcement made Fiyero jump.

"How-how did you-?"

"Just because I'm not wearing my glasses does not mean that I cannot tell when someone is looking at me," Elphaba said in a bored voice. She flipped a page in the book.

"I-I-I..." Fiyero stammered, trying to find the right words.

But as he made up his mind, a different word than he wanted came out of his mouth.

"Green."

Elphaba snapped the book shut and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She grabbed her glasses off the table as she stood

"Thank you for pointing it out. I certainly had no idea," she snapped, making for the door.

"No. I'm sorry. I mean, I like it."

Elphaba froze, her hand on the door handle.

"What?"

"I like green. Green is my favorite color."

"Good for you, because it's certainly not mine," Elphaba said curtly. She turned the handle, but then Fiyero grabbed her arm from behind.

"Elphaba, wait," Fiyero said.

Elphaba closed the door and turned back to him. He let go of her arm.

They looked at each other for a split second, before, feeling her face grow hot, Elphaba went back to her bed.

"What is your favorite color?" Fiyero asked as Elphaba opened her book again.

"I don't have a favorite color. I don't like color," Elphaba mumbled.

"But you definitely do not like green," Fiyero stated.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Not at all."

"Because..."

"Because green is not beautiful," Elphaba muttered.

The pair were quiet for a few minutes.

"Have you ever seen a green flower?" Fiyero queried.

"They do not exist. And if they did, I would not be one. If you wish for a flower, please speak with my sister. 'Rose' is after all a part of her name," Elphaba said. She pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down a few notes.

"How many times have you said that in your life?"

Elphaba looked up, confused.

"What?"

"I said how many times have you said that in your life?"

"I don't, I don't understand what you're-"

"Never mind."

"No. Tell me," Elphaba demanded

as she narrowed her eyes.

"Do you like the green? Like, if no one else told you anything, would you like it?"

Elphaba's brow furrowed.

The pair grew quiet again. A few moments later, Galinda reappeared from the bathroom, her curls bouncy and her makeup immaculate.

"Ready, dearest?" she asked, grabbing her coat and kissing Fiyero on the cheek.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded and stood.

Galinda beamed, and gave a wave to Elphaba before skipping into the hall.

Fiyero hung back for a moment, fiddling with his jacket.

"Whatever you may feel about the green, Miss Elphaba, let me just say that I think it suits you."

-A few days later-

Elphaba's key turned in the door. There was no happy squeal from inside, which meant that Galinda and Fiyero were out again, and she had the room to herself.

She stepped inside, and dropped her bag on the bed. There was a sound of crinkling paper. Confused, she lifted it back up.

Underneath was a folded piece of paper with her name scrawled on it. Setting her bag aside, she picked it up.

Inside was a pressed flower, with green petals.

At the bottom of the paper, in the same scrawled writing was written "See? They do exist. And you know what they're called? _Floraozian aelphabus_. "


	3. It Was Only One Date

**Thank you for your reviews :) Here's a bit of angsty-ish Bessa for you!**

The bell on the door of the Calpern Café tinkled as Boq stepped inside. He swept off his favorite red cap to shake off the rain water.

Avaric had mentioned to him that Elphaba and Galinda were planning on meeting with him and Fiyero for dinner. But as he looked around, he realized he was much too early. There was only one person in the café.

He took a few steps sideways to peer at the girl who sat in front of the fire. He didn't recognize her from the back.

_Maybe it's a new girl that I might actually have a chance with_, Boq thought. Absentmindedly, he ran a hand through his hair and stepped in front of her, his grin broad.

That was a mistake.

"Miss Nessarose?"

Nessa looked up from the book she was reading.

"Master Boq?"

"Why are you here?" Boq asked, confused.

"I'm here every Saturday at this time. You of all people should know that," Nessa replied, her tone a bit accusatory. She sat up a bit straighter. "And I was also invited to dinner with my sister, Miss Galinda, and Masters Fiyero and Avaric.

"You were?" Boq queried.

"You weren't?" Nessa asked with a smirk.

"Don't give me that look, Miss Nessarose," Boq said with a sneer.

"Pardon me?" Nessa snapped the book shut. Her eyebrows rose high as a look of indignation crossed her face.

"Don't give me that look, Miss Nessarose."

"You do understand what 'pardon me' means, Master Boq?" Nessa asked.

"Of course I do."

"No, I don't think you do. _You_ were the one who broke up with me, Master Boq."

"So? That was weeks ago. We only went out once. You still can't be upset over that," Boq said, rolling his eyes.

Nessa exhaled through her nose and moved herself into her chair, which had been lurking in the shadows next to the armchair she had been sitting in.

"Where are you going?" Boq demanded, as Nessa pushed herself past him. She stopped and turned herself to face him.

"I am returning home. You can take my place tonight at dinner. I don't want to be there if you are there," Nessa spat.

"You can't leave."

"Why not?"

Boq looked into her deep brown eyes, which were locked on his.

"Because they'll ask questions," he mutttered. By _they, _he meant _Galinda_.

"Good. Then you can explain why I left to them," Nessa said, turning towards the door.

She reached for her rain jacket from the nearby coat rack, but jerked it too hard. It fell right in front of her chair. Boq watched with a little pleasure and a lot of guilt as she struggled to get it. Eventually she did, and pulled it on.

With one final murderous look back at him, she left without another word.

-An hour or so later-

"Biq! What a nice suprise!" Galinda said happily as she and the rest of the group entered from the rain. "Oh, you _must_ join us for dinner!"

Boq beamed. Fiyero shook out a large black umbrella he must have been holding over Galinda and Elphaba's heads, as he himself was soaked. Avaric skinned off his own jacket and hung it up.

"Have you seen my sister?" Elphaba asked, looking around.

"Uh... No. Haven't seen her at all."

"Hmm. Not like her to miss out on plans without telling us," Elphaba's brow furrowed. "I should go check on her to see if she's okay."

Elphaba thrust her arm back into the sleeve of the jacket she had been in the process of taking off and turned for the door.

"Elphie, I'm sure she's fine," Galinda said.

"I know. I just want to check. You guys order without me. I'll be back in a few," Elphaba yanked open the door. Lightning flashed in the distance.

"No need to go check on me, Elphaba," Nessa said.

"I didn't see you there," Elphaba said as Nessa pushed herself from the back room. "Well, that's good. I'd rather not go back out there right now."

"I-I thought you left," Boq stammered. Elphaba looked at him.

"I thought _you _said you didn't see her?"

"I-I..."

"He did, but only momentarily," Nessa interrupted. "It was earlier in passing. He assumed I was leaving, as I forgot a book back in my room."

Elphaba nodded.

-Later-

"Galinda, I said no," Elphaba sighed, exasperated.

"But Elphieee. You would look so good in one of my pink dresses!" Galinda whined.

"Ugh," Elphaba moaned, though she was smiling.

The boys and Nessa all laughed, though Boq somehow didn't feel that he was enjoying Galinda as much. He kept feeling drawn to Nessa.

"Fine," Elphaba announced, breaking Boq from his thoughts. "You can paint my nails."

"Yay!" Galinda squealed.

"You coming Nessa?" Elphaba offered as she and Galinda stood up and pulled on their coats.

"Sure. I'll meet you there?" Nessa asked with a smile though she could feel Boq staring at her.

"Alright. Please don't take too long" Elphaba said as Galinda grabbed her green hand and pulled her out the door.

Fiyero and Avaric both said their goodbyes and followed the girls out the door.

Nessa hung back a second, fiddling with the latches on her jacket.

"Why didn't tell Elphaba the truth?"

"You were right. It was one date, and I guess it didn't really even count as a date. It's just..." Nessa's hands dropped to her lap. "I asked you to tell me truth, and you lied, but it was the kind of lie that made me think that maybe there was a chance that it was the truth. So, when you go on dates with other girls, promise me you will be honest with them. And, frankly, Elphaba would have killed you and I don't think you did enough to deserve that."

She turned towards the door and exited into the night.

-A couple of weeks later-

Nessa sat at a table in the library. Elphaba sat across from her. Every few seconds, pages turned.

From around the corner, Boq appeared holding flowers and a card.

Elphaba was the first to see him. Seeing the Munchkin stiffen and glance towards Nessa, Elphaba wordlessly gathered her books and disappeared around the corner.

"Elphaba where are-" Nessa stopped as Boq took Elphaba's vacated seat. She stiffened in her chair.

"You said you didn't think the first time we went out was a real date. I didn't like that. I want to give you a real first date. A proper first date."

Nessa narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"I just said. Because I-"

"No. You are in love with Miss Galinda. Why do you want to go out with me?"

"I want you to give me a chance. Before you hate me. Give me a real chance. No dancing. No Galinda. Just dinner with me. At The Glass Room. Paid for by me," Boq said, his words oddly scattered.

Nessa flipped another page.

"Give me time to consider it."

"Please?"

"Time, Master Boq. Time."


	4. Focus Fiyero

**Hello :) Sorry it has been a while. Chemistry is kicking my butt so I can't hold up the 'every few weeks thing'. Anyways, here's this.**

"Yero. Focus. Here," Elphaba snapped her fingers in Fiyero's face.

The young man's handsome face jerked up from his intense doodling. As his head rose, his forearm moved to cover the drawing.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm not used to actually listening to somebody talk about history."

"It's okay. Now. Answer me. Who was the first Major General of the 1834 Evian-Ozian War?"

Fiyero sat for a moment. The pink eraser of his pencil rubbed across his chin.

"Karmova?"

"Correct," Elphaba cracked a smile. "See? I told you that you could do it if you just paid attention."

Fiyero smiled nervously, adjusting his arm again. Elphaba narrowed her eyes, though she was still smiling.

"What's that? And why are you so eager to hide it? Don't want me to tell Miss Galinda that you've been drawing her?" Elphaba joked. She poked a green finger at Fiyero's arm to try and move it. He chuckled nervously, but didn't move.

"It's nothing," he shrugged. Elphaba's eyes narrowed. She pushed her finger harder into his arm.

But his arm didn't move.

"What it is, Fiyero. Show me," Elphaba ordered. Fiyero heaved a breath and moved his hand to the side.

Underneath was a beautifully drawn face. But it wasn't Galinda.

"That's...that'sme. Fi-Fiyero why did you draw... me?"

Fiyero didn't say anything. Elphaba pulled the picture up from the table and turned it over. As her eyes scanned the picture, she let out a little laugh.

"You're not nearly as good as I thought. You made me pretty," Elphaba said as she handed the worksheet back to him. Fiyero couldn't help but notice her cheeks had gone a deeper green.

"Maybe. I guess I just I drew you how I see you," Fiyero shrugged. His ears turned pink.

"You-you think I'm...pretty?" Elphaba asked cautiously.

"Uh. Yeah?"

Elphaba paused, as though waiting for a joke or a punchline. When none came, she stood and gathered her books up quickly.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I don't really know how relationships work, Fiyero, but I'm fairly certain that you can't tell your girlfriend's friend that she's pretty and draw pictures of her. I don't think it's allowed. I have to go."

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. I broke up with her weeks ago."

Elphaba paused.

"She never told me that."

"Probably because I told her why."

Fiyero took a few steps towards Elphaba. She shivered as he put his hadn on his face.

"You are beautiful Elphaba," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

Elphaba had heard of a "spark" in a relationship,but never before had she felt it.

The world around her seemed to glow bright orange. Time stopped. Just as she realized it was probably only a trick of the light, they broke apart.

"Uhh..." Elphaba stood dumbfounded, glued to her spot.

"Well?"

"I don't know what to say or do. I can't hurt Galinda by dating you. She's my... she's my best friend. And I know that it would hurt her if I was with you. But..."

"But what?"

"But... I really want to do that again..."

* * *

**Hello! Again, I've been busy with school and haven't been able to do much. Hopefully I will do more as the holidays approach, which is why I want to know what you want to read! If you like my writing style and characterizations and have a specific idea in mind, leave a review with an idea for a (mostly short) Shiz-era oneshot. It can be any pairing, any emotion(?), whatever you want to see. HOWEVER I don't write smut, I retain the right to choose which prompts I write (and will report you if you bug me about doing your prompt), and, though I will try to do as many as I can, if the numbers get too high I cannot guarantee that I can do everyone's. I know that sounds kind of negative when I want this to be fun, but I wanted to let you know ahead of time. Here's to having a break in which to write stuff soon! ~bwayfan25**


	5. The Ozdust Boutique

"Galinda this isn't a good idea," Elphaba moaned as Galinda dragged the green girl by the hand down Main Street.

"No Elphie. It isn't a _good_ idea. It's a GREAT idea!"

The blonde girl grinned, her tiny legs striding ever longer as she pushed through the crowd.

"Here we are," Galinda beamed. "The Ozdust Boutique. The best place in Oz to find a dress."

"But Galinda..."

"No buts! Elphie, you are going with Fiyero to the Lurlinemas formal _tonight_! You have to look absolutely splendiferous!" Galinda squealed.

She grabbed Elphaba's hand again and led her into the store.

It was packed to the rafters with people of all shapes and sizes, and hundreds of pink and purple gowns just the same.

"Galinda, I don't think this is the right place for a dress. Not for me, at least."

"Don't worry. I know what to do."

As they wound their way through the aisles, Elphaba felt all eyes on her. The buzz of activity had ceased considerably as the girls entered. Galinda didn't seem to notice, but Elphaba did.

"Hello Miss Galinda! Who is this you br-" A young woman in a bright purple dress greeted Galinda. But as soon as she turned to look at Elphaba, her bright smile faded.

"Hello Myrna. This is my friend Elphie, I mean Elphaba. We're looking for a dress for her. She is going to the Lurlinemas formal tonight, so she needs to look absotively amazing!" Galinda squealed.'

"Oh. Well. Uh, let's see what we can find, uh, Miss Elphaba," Myrna said, looking Elphaba up and down.

Myrna disappeared for a few moments. When she reappeared, she held a long pink dress.

"How about this?" she offered.

Galinda took the dress from her hands, and changed a glance with Elphaba. Myrna opened the counter and waved a hand for the pair to go through.

"I don't think so," Elphaba said as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"Hmmm," Galinda walked around Elphaba, observing every detail. She poked and prodded. She bent down to observe the hem. Every single little thing that could be looked at, was looked at.

"It is perfect," Galinda said at long last. Both Myrna and Elphaba turned on her.

"What?!" they said together.

"It is the right cut, the right length. Everything about it is perfect," Galinda said, crossing her arms.

"Are you serious?" Elphaba said as she stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror.

"Absolutely. The only issue is the color."

"Oh thank Oz," Elphaba sighed.

"Myrna," Galinda said, turning to the salesgirl. "Once Miss Elphaba has changed, please show us to the private section of the store."

"But Miss Galinda, we are not all-" Myrna started.

"I am your most loyal customer. You will take us back there and we will find Elphie a dress. Okay?" Galinda interrupted. She gave Myrna her sickliest sweet smile. Myrna nodded nervously and ran out.

"Galinda, please. You don't need to do this. I'll just wear my own dress."

"No. Trust me. The Ozdust Boutique has never failed me. You will be absolutely beautiful. It will be perfect," Galinda said as Elphaba stepped out of the changing room, the dress replaced on it's hanger.

"Whatever you say Galinda."

Myrna returned a few moments later with a box. Elphaba handed her the pink gown in return for the box.

Elphaba re-entered the changing room. As she lifted the top off the box, she saw that the gown was not pink or purple but such a deep blue that it was almost black.

She undressed and slid it back over her head. It felt the same as the pink dress as she pulled it on, but there were a few differences

_Probably handmade_, she thought as she adjusted the skirt.

With a deep breath, she turned to the mirror and her mouth fell.

The dress fell perfectly over her hips. The sleeves were the perfect length. Everything Galinda had said was true. She looked beautiful.

_Why didn't I notice this before? _ she thought, turning slightly to admire the dress from other angles.

"Oh Elphie!" Galinda squealed, clapping her hands together. "It's absolutely perfect!"

"It is, it is," Elphaba smiled, turning to show the gown off.

"It does look very nice on you, Miss Elphaba. Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to some of my other customers," Myrna smiled and bowed herself from the room.

Galinda turned back to Elphaba, smiling.

"See? I told you that you would look beautiful!"

"Yes, You were right. It was hard to see at first, but once I saw it in a different color, I found it was even more beautiful than I could have imagined," Elphaba said, stroking the navy fabric with her emerald hand to see how they would look together.

Galinda side hugged Elphaba and moved her in front of a mirror. SHe squeezed Elphaba, which made the green girl grin shyly.

"Maybe, Miss Elphaba, that can give you an idea as to why we love you so much."


	6. It Was Only One Date (Part II)

**Hello! There was a request for the Bessa chapter to be continued into the dinner scene, so here it is! It's a bit angsty but also happy, which is how I like my Bessa :P **

**Anyways, the offer still stands! If you have a prompt or a ship you want me to write about, then please leave it in the reviews or PM me. Other than that, have a happy holiday season! ~bwayfan25**

_Bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong._

Seven strokes of the bell at the center of the town square.

Nessa's fingers tapped lightly on the wooden table.

_He's late. He's not coming. I'm such a fool to give him a second chance, _Nessa thought. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You are always early. Not everyone else is. Give him time._

"Nessa?" a man's voice said from above her.

She opened her eyes.

"Good evening Master Boq," she greeted stiffly.

"Really? Honorifics?"

"Yes. Honorifics. You promised me a _real_ date, so I am going to treat it like it's our first date," Nessa stated, adjusting herself so she sat up straighter in her chair. Her hands folded on the table in front of her.

"Nessa, this is silly. We have known each other for months," Boq said as he took his seat opposite her.

"And..." Nessa took a deep breath and clenched and relaxed her hands. "And the last few months have been... have been very difficult for me. I'd like to try this once more before we leave for break. And I promise that if it goes poorly, you will not have to bother at all with me during coming terms."

"Nessa. Even if we don't end up in a relationship, that doesn't mean that I don't want to be friends with you," Boq said.

"I know that you feel that is possible, but I do not. I am sorry Boq. But it... it would hurt too much," Nessa muttered. Her stiff posture had relaxed slightly. Her fingers had unlaced were now busy picking at her nails.

Boq ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. I'll play. _Miss Nessarose_," Boq announced at last.

"Thank you Master Boq," Nessa muttered.

They sat in silence for a couple of moments before a waiter appeared.

"I apologize, my friends. 'Tis the last day before holiday break. We are a little short on staff tonight. May I offer you something to drink? And perhaps your order if you're ready?" the balding Munchkinlander asked, pulling a small pad from his apron pocket.

"I'll have a glass of the Gilikinese wine," Nessa stated. "And the chef's choice, please."

She smiled and handed her menu back to the waiter who took it cautiously.

"Of course ma'am. But, uh, first, I must ask you to prove that you are in fact of age."

Nessa nodded and slid a piece of paper taken from her pocketbook across the table to the waiter. He looked at it and nodded.

Boq stared at her as she folded it up and returned it to her purse.

"Sir? Excuse me? Sir, can I take your order?"

"Boq," Nessa muttered.

For a split second, he thought she kicked him under the table. Then he realized she was poking him with her fork.

"Oh, uh, yeah. The, uh, same as her."

Boq slid his identification to the waiter like Nessa did, still speechless. The waiter nodded again and left. As soon as he was gone, Boq leaned in towards Nessa.

"Wait. How old are you?"

"19. Why?"

"I thought... Well I thought you were younger than Elphaba. Isn't she 19 as well?" Boq asked confused.

"My sister is a year and one week older than me. She turned 20 a week ago," Nessa said, sipping the wine the waiter had just brought to them.

"Oh. When they said you were younger than her, I thought you must be 16 or something."

"Do I look that young?" Nessa laughed softly into her wine.

"No, no. But I can't really tell age," Boq said as he sipped his own wine. Then he spluttered. "Wait. Is... is today your birthday?"

"Excuse me?" Nessa looked up from the wine glass, which she was lightly swirling.

"You said that Elphaba's birthday was a week ago. Does that mean today is your birthday?" Boq implored in a frantic whisper.

"Please Master Boq. Calm down. It's of no importance."

"So it is. It _is_ your birthday. Why didn't you say anything? We should celebrate!" Boq said excitedly.

"Please Boq. Stop. I-I need you to stop," Nessa whispered shakily.

"Why? This is-" he cut himself off when he noticed she was crying. "What-what's wrong?"

"I don't like to celebrate my birthday. That's why I didn't say anything -" she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to do this. It's just... my birthday was my mother's death day. I'm sorry. I really didn't want to do this. Not here."

"Oh. Sorry. I- uh, I didn't know," Boq shuffled uncomfortably in his chair.

"I don't share it."

"Okay. I understand," Boq sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Can... let's just talk about something else. Please?" she adjusted in her chair as well.

"Like what?"

Nessa shrugged.

"I honestly don't care. Anything but that."

"Okay. How did your exams go?" Boq asked nervously.

"Better than I expected," Nessa admitted.

Boq ran both hands through his hair this time.

"Look. I can't talk about exams. Not with this elephant that's in the room. Just... just tell me everything about this day that makes you sad. You deserve to have your birthday be a happy occasion."

"Master Boq, please. Just drop it. I don't want to focus on this," Nessa said, nervously adjusting her headband with shaky hands.

"But it is the day of your birth. That is something worth celebrating."

He lifted his hands to grab hers.

"I-I..." she took a few shaky breaths. He felt her squeeze his hands. "I just don't like making Elphaba or my father sad and that's why I don't like to celebrate it. They remember her, or at least father does. Elphaba says she remembers the feelings and calm that our mother made her feel, but she doesn't have clear memories."

"They might be sad, but it's not you that makes them sad. You were the happy thing that came out of a day of sadness," Boq squeezed her hands back. "Look. I don't know your father, but I have heard Elphaba talk about how much she loves you. You make their lives happier. Whatever else this date represents, _you_ are worth celebrating, Miss Nessarose."

* * *

"Can I walk you home, Miss Nessarose?" Boq said with a bow as they exited the Glass Room Restaurant.

Nessa pulled her scarf around her neck and smiled.

"That would be lovely. And it's just Nessa."

"Well, _just Nessa_, thank you for a lovely evening," Boq said with a grin. Nessa chuckled, smirking slightly.

They went back to Morrible's quarters in silence.

"Thank you for a real date, Boq," Nessa said shyly as they reached the door. "Is there anyway that... maybe after we get back from break..."

He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his, a big grin on his face.


	7. One Short Doctor's Visit

**Hello! I have a couple different chapters for this in the works, and this was the most developed so I went with it. I think it's a little darker and sadder than the other ones, but it fits the time period for Shiz. Anyways, the offer stills stands- if you have a "plot bunny" (is that what they're called) or a ship you want to see shipped, just let me know. Thanks for reading. You guys are wonderful :) ~bwayfan25**

**Triggers: implications of abuse, injury**

* * *

Galinda huffed softly as there was a small knock at her door.

"Oh. Hello Miss Nessarose," Galinda looked back at the bathroom. "El- your sister is taking a shower."

"Actually, I'm here to talk o you," Nessa focused on her fingers.

"Oh. Well then... go ahead."

"It's just that... Well... Elphaba was walking with me to class yesterday and she slipped in the mud. When she tried to catch herself, something happened. She did it wrong, I think, and now I'm worried that her wrist is hurt. But she won't let me even look at it, let alone take her to the doctor," Nessa explained.

"Alright. Why does that matter to me?" Galinda asked, crossing her arms.

"I know you two don't get along, but can't you just ask her about it? Or even just catch a glance? I wouldn't ask, but I-"

"Why don't you ask Boq to do it for you?" Galinda interrupted. Nessa's brow furrowed.

"Well, I guess I could. I just thought that since you two live together..."

"Well you thought wrong. Goodbye Nessa," Galinda sighed, closing the door.

Nessa shouted a word against it, but the door snapped shut anyway.

Galinda sat down in front of her vanity. As she picked up her makeup brush to continue applying blush, the sound of water coming from the bathroom stopped.

"Did someone stop by? I heard someone yelling," Elphaba asked as she stepped out of the steamy bathroom, a blue towel wrapped around her hair, making her look like an exotic flower.

"Uh, yes. But nothing important," Galinda lied, leaning close to a small mirror to double check her eyeshadow.

"Oh. Funny."

"Why?"

"Well, it sounded like my sister," Elphaba muttered.

Galinda shrugged slightly.

"Ugh," Elphaba winced as she picked up a pair of socks.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Elphaba snapped, though she was rubbing her right wrist gingerly with her hand.

"Uh-huh," Galinda nodded, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine," Elphaba said as she took a deep breath. And, to prove her point, she roughly picked up the pair of socks, though Galinda could not ignore the look of pain that crossed her face.

"Your wrist doesn't seem fine."

"It's a bit painful, but it's fine."

"Okay," Galinda sat down her eyeliner. "It was your sister. She said that you fell and she's worried. Can I at least _look_ at your wrist? I won't touch it."

"I am fine and Nessa worries too much," Elphaba stated, plopping down on her bed (wincing again).

They sat in silence for half an hour. Galinda finished her makeup with a spritz of perfume, and turned to look at her green roommate, who contentedly read her book.

Sighing, Galinda stood and pulled on her jacket. But just as she made to slam the door behind her, Elphaba cursed loudly from inside.

"Fine!" she shouted as Galinda ran back in, her mouth open to speak . "You can take me to the doctor. But you say nothing. Okay?"

Galinda considered this offer for a moment.

"Agreed. If we walk separately and act like we don't know each other."

"More than glad to," Elphaba muttered as she gently tugged her own jacket on.

* * *

There were only a few people in the waiting room, but that did not make Galinda any more comfortable.

"They're all staring at us," Galinda muttered to Elphaba from a couple seats away.

Elphaba, who had laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, shook her head softly.

"They're not staring at you. They're staring at me."

"But, I mean, they just... keep on doing it. It's been fifteen minutes," Galinda shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "How do you deal with it?"

"I have no choice."

Galinda shifted again before attepting to play it off as a neck roll.

"Uh, Miss Elphaba Thropp?" a white uniformed nurse announced to the room.

"I'm here," Elphaba sighed, standing up. To her surprise, Galinda stood up too.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she whispered.

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and nodded.

The nurse gave Elphaba a quick once over and then led the girls down the dark hallway and into a small room with a padded table.

"Wait here. The doctor will be in shortly," she said with pursed lips. Then she turned around for a moment. "Oh, and if, uh, _that _is in any way removable, we ask that you do so before Dr. Roaks comes in."

Elphaba gave a half-smile as the nurse slammed the door behind her.

"Does that happen a lot?" Galinda asked quietly.

"All the time. And in case you forgot, you requested I 'wash it off' within two hours of living together."

Galinda swallowed and nodded stiffly.

A few silent minutes later, a short balding man with thick glasses opened the door.

"Alright. Miss Thropp, is it? I'm Dr. Roaks," he announced, holding his hand out to Galinda.

"I'm Elphaba Thropp," Elphaba stated, holding out her uninjured hand for him to shake. He turned, his already magnified eyes widening.

"Oh well... hello, Miss Thropp," he said, dropping his hand. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I fell and now my wrist hurts," she whispered.

"Uh huh. May I?"

Elphaba shook her sleeve back and held out her hand. Galinda recoiled slightly, as the bruises that normally would be turning from red to black made Elphaba's skin look dirty and mottled.

"Well. It is quite bruised," Dr. Roaks observed. "Though the coloring is slightly off."

Elphaba nodded, though Galinda could see her flush a darker green.

"Can you move it? And have you experienced any nausea?"

"I can move it, but it hurts a lot. But I haven't felt sick," Elphaba said, her brow furrowing.

"Hmmmm. Well... I would say it probably is badly sprained at the very least, because of the lack of nausea. However, the bruising and pain seems concurrent with a fracture, so I think we'll treat it as one. Please remove your sweater and we will put a plaster cast on you."

Dr. Roaks straightened up and smiled at Elphaba. Elphaba waited for a minute and then shook her head.

"This is silly. I'm fine. Thank you for your time," Elphaba muttered.

She tried to jump down off the table, but her wrist twisted the wrong way, causing her to yelp in pain. Dr. Roaks and Galinda caught her before she crumpled to the ground.

"Uh, miss, can you please help her remove her sweater while I fetch the nurse?" Dr. Roaks dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief after Elphaba was back on the table.

Galinda nodded furiously.

"Elphaba you need to take off your sweater so that they can set your wrist. Please. You're in a lot of pain, and this will help. I promise," she said, taking Elphaba's uninjured hand.

"But I don't... I don't want anyone to see," Elphaba breathed. Her eyes were closed and her breaths were deep and even.

"We already know that you're green, Elphaba. Seeing your green arms is not going to be a problem. I promise. Please. Just let Dr. Roaks help you."

Elphaba considered for a moment and then nodded slowly.

With Galinda's help, she pulled off her navy sweater.

Galinda fought hard not to gasp as the sweater pulled off and revealed tons of crisscrossing scars up and down her back and arms.

"Oh Elphaba. What are they?" she breathed, gently touching Elphaba's shoulder and causing the green girl to shudder.

"They're nothing. Just... forget them. Ignore them."

Galinda sat down in her chair again as Dr. Roaks returned with the nurse, whose face scrunched up again at the sight of Elphaba.

"Alright. Elphaba, please hold out your wrist," Dr. Roaks requested as the nurse gave her a look of disgust and started dunking gauze into a bucket of plaster.

It took the nurse twenty minutes to get the short cast completed, mostly due to her occasionally stopping so she could make more faces and once make a slight retching sound.

Galinda could feel her face grow hotter as she watched the woman make such faces at Elphaba, who grew a darker and darker green. Watching her sit quietly as the woman made such a scene filled Galinda with a mixture of sadness, anger, and guilt.

_She's the green girl. She's your sworn enemy!_ a little voice in her head shouted as tears began to fall down Elphaba's cheeks.

_She's only your sworn enemy because you _made_ her your sworn enemy. She doesn't have to be_, a different voice replied.

_But... but what about your social standing? The artichoke could ruin everything we worked so hard for! Don't change it now!_

Her internal battle continued until, with one final look of disgust, the nurse wrapped the last piece of gauze and ran from the room.

"Very well. We'll let that dry for a few minutes and then you're free to go."

Elphaba nodded. He gave a typical Munchkinland salute and then left.

* * *

"Thank you for insisting I come. And thank you for coming with me," Elphaba muttered as they walked out of the doctor's office.

She had tucked her arms deep into her jacket so no one had any idea about what had happened.

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course," Galinda said distractedly. Returning to the outside world had changed Galinda's mind again. Suddenly, she was aware of every single eye upon her and the green girl.

They continued in silence, Elphaba falling a few steps behind Galinda so as not to hurt the blonde's reputation.

When they reached their room, Elphaba disappeared into the bathroom to change. A few expletives later, she came out, the cast bulging beneath her black nightshirt.

But as she made her way to her bed, Galinda stopped her. Without warning, she pulled her into a big bear hug (which from someone so small was quite an odd experience).

And then, she released, with no words exchanged.

But even though their relationship would still be strained for a few months to come, in one short day together, something had changed in them for good.


	8. Dinner With the Thropp Family

**Elphaba: Two angsty chapters in a row? *squints at computer and then looks at author* And this is really sad. Why do you enjoy torturing me?**

**Me: I don't mean to. I promise the next chapter will be a fluffy Fiyeraba or Gelphie or whatever you or any of the readers want!**

**Galinda: Elphie, relax. It'll have a happy ending! They all do! *whispers to author* Right?**

**Me: Uh...Yes. I'm sorry. I just have to mix it up a bit. They can't all be fluffy Bessas.**

**Nessa: Not everyone would have a problem with that, you know.**

**Hello! This is going to be kind of, okay, _very_ sad. It's not a fluffy Valentine chapter at all. But I still hope you can enjoy it. And I should have a Valentine fluff up by the end of the day today, and the couple chapters that follow this will be happier. You can hold me to that. And of course, if you have any prompts or ships you'd like to see, leave them in your review. R&amp; R if you like. You're all wonderful ~bwayfan25**

**MAJOR WARNING: abuse**

* * *

"Hello Ryo," Galinda purred as she, ShenShen, Milla, and Pfanee approached the host's lectern at the Glass Room Restaurant.

A tall young man with a prominent nose and curly blond hair looked up from his list and smiled.

"Miss Galinda. How nice to see you."

Galinda gave him a smile halfway between a grin and a smirk.

As usual, she casually slipped her hand into her pocket and slid a crisp $20 bill into his hand.

But his hand wasn't ready to receive it today.

"Sorry girls," he said shrugging slightly to play off any hints of what Galinda was trying to do. "We've got a very special visitor coming in today. His daughter has telephoned at least three times this week to confirm plans."

"Ooh. Who is it?" Milla asked excitedly.

"The Governor of Munchkinland?" Ryo read off his list. "I think he must be a bit of a hard ass. She phoned today while we were really busy, so I told her that we gave it away and I could have sworn it sounded she was about to cry."

"Wow," Pfannee whispered.

"That's awful," Galinda stated. "No one should be so worried about a silly little reservation."

"Well she definitely was," he consulted the ledger once more. "We should have a table for you four in about, uh, ten minutes?"

"That's fine," Galinda said.

As she waved her friends over to a small seating area opposite the door, the bell on the door tinkled.

An older bald man was pushing Nessa inside the door. Elphaba had already slipped inside, and held the door open. She was so far into the darkness behind the door that Galinda who sat even with her could barely even see her.

"Elphaba," the man snapped. "Go get our table."

Elphaba nodded quickly, muttering a small "yes, sir" aloud as she walked past the blonde and her friends.

"What do you want?" Ryo asked (much to Galinda's delight).

"The reservation for 'Thropp'. Is it ready?" Elphaba asked. Her eyes were wide behind her wire-rimmed glasses. And unless Galinda was mistaken, Elphaba was shaking slightly.

"That was _you_?"

"Yes, yes. It was me," Elphaba said exasperated. "I know. Please. I don't have time for this. I just need to know if it's ready."

"It is," Ryo sneered, grabbing a couple of menus roughly from behind the lectern. "Follow me."

Elphaba nodded and walked right past the girls yet again without even a wince or glance of recognition.

Galinda narrowed her eyes, a bit disappointed in the lack of recognition and therefore introduction.

The Governor of Munchkinland may be the artichoke's father, but he's still the governor. Right?

"Elphaba stand behind your sister," Frex growled.

"Father, please. I don't need any help," Nessa muttered.

"I know that, my dear. I'm just reminding your sister how to show respect. Isn't that right, Elphaba?" Frex mocked with an insincere smile.

"Yes, sir," Elphaba muttered as Frex stepped past her to lead the trio. Elphaba lingered for a moment before turning and following as Ryo led them back to their table. He returned moments later.

"Okay. Come on," Ryo said gruffly. He snatched up a pile of menus and led the girls to a table a few tables away from Frex, who was currently berating a waiter for his water having too much ice in it.

"Hold on, Ryo. I want to try something. This could be fun," Galinda said in a low voice, an evil grin spreading across her face. She stood up straight, smoothing her dress down as she did. She raised a hand and waved at the Thropps.

"Elphaba!" she called in a sugary voice. "Oh, Elphaba!"

The green girl's neck snapped around. Her green grew somehow paler, as if the color was trying to drain from her face.

"Elphaba, who is that?" Frex growled. Elphaba's eyes looked up to the ceiling.

"It's my roommate."

"Oh ho ho," Frex stood and waved the blonde and her friends over.

"Hello, sir. I am Galinda Upland. Of the Upper Uplands. 'Tis an honor to meet you sir," Galinda inclined her head. Frex snapped his heels together and saluted, a traditional Munchkinland greeting.

"And an honor to meet you as well, Miss Upland. Or as I like to say, Saint Galinda of the Uplands," Frex laughed.

"Uh, sir?"

"Oh my dear, I cannot thank you enough for offering to house her," Frex said with sincerity as he shook Galinda's proffered hand with both of his. "Please. Let me buy you and your friends a nice meal. It's the least I can do."

"Oh, alright," Galinda blushed slightly and curtsied slightly. Frex barked at the waiter to bring more chairs.

"So, who are your friends?"

"This is Miss Pfanee, ShenShen, and Milla. All of the Uplands of Gilikin," Galinda introduced. Each girl nodded slightly as she was introduced before giving the most winning smile they could muster. Elphaba felt that they all looked like they were trying to smile while ignoring some bad smell.

At that moment the waiter returned, his forehead already sweating.

One by one, each ordered their meals. Frex went second to last, ordering the largest steak they served.

"And she'll have the children's pasta entree," Frex instructed as Elphaba opened her mouth to order.

"Sir that is a very small portion. I don't believe-"

"I said she will have the children's entree," Frex growled. The waiter's eyes grew wide. He nodded quickly and ran off towards the kitchen, nearly knocking over another waiter in the process.

"So. Be honest with me, Miss Galinda. What's it like living with our green monster?" Frex asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

Galinda's mouth fell open.

"Uh, sir?"

"Our green monster," Frex said casually, his hand waving absently at Elphaba, who stared intently into her lap.

Galinda looked at Nessa to try to see if it was a joke. The way she picked at her lip, her eyes flitting between her sister and father indicated it was no joke.

"It's... it's fine," Galinda muttered. "We're very different, but it's fine I guess. Elphaba is fairly easy to live with."

"Oh come on. She's never been easy to be around a day in her life. And different? Well, you two are practically different species!" Frex chortled deeply.

Sweat began to bead on Galinda's forehead.

"Well, not really."

"Oh my dear, I could tell you stories," Frex shook his head as he chuckled.

"But what I'd really like to know is why in Oz would you ever _choose_ to live with her?"

"Well..."

Galinda looked nervously to her friends, who were repressing giggles so hard that they looked ready to burst. Then she looked at Elphaba, who looked as if she was trying with all her might to become invisible. Even Nessa was avoiding eye contact.

"I, uh, didn't have a lot of choice, sir," she said quietly.

"Ah. So you were forced? Well, I am deeply sorry and I will compensate you for your troubles and anything she inevitably has broken or will break in the future."

"That's not necessary," Galinda said quickly, but Frex waved her away.

"Oh, but it is. She is clumsy as anyone I know. Must have some Lizard in her somewhere, eh?"

"Maybe on your side," Nessa mumbled.

"What was that my dear?"

"Nothing, sir," Nessa said, putting her chin in her hand.

Frex continued to make jokes at Elphaba's expense until the food arrived.

"But really? She hasn't broken a _single_ thing?" Frex asked with a bit of awe in his voice as he cut into his steak.

"No sir. I don't believe so."

"Wait," Pfanee sat upright, her hand flying up to grab Galinda's shoulder. "What about the time she exploded that vase with magic?"

Everyone at the table froze, their hands suspended midair on their way to their mouths.

Elphaba's clattered to the table.

Slowly, Frex turned around to face her.

"You... did... MAGIC? HERE? IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" he screamed.

Elphaba shrank low into her seat, her mouth still hanging open.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT EMBARRASSMENT, THAT... THAT _SIN_ EVER AGAIN. YOU PROMISED ME. YOU PROMISED YOUR SISTER. YOU SWORE ON YOUR MOTHER'S GRAVE_."_

_"_I... I didn't mean to," Elphaba squeaked. She had slid so far under the table that only the upper part of her torso was visible.

"LIAR!" Frex barked.

With one strong yank, he pulled Elphaba out of the chair by her long green arm.

"WELL? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"I...I..."

She didn't say another word. Instead, she twisted out of his grip and fled the restaurant.

"Well," Frex said, taking his seat, keenly that every eye in the room was upon him. "I apologize for that."

Galinda downed the rest of her pasta faster than she though possible.

"Sir, I have to go. I have a big test to study for," she lied.

"Alright. Well, I am done as well. How about you Nessarose?" he asked lovingly.

Nessa nodded, flinching slightly as she did so (something that was unnoticed by Frex).

"Well. If we're all finish I'll just pay for our meals and you four can ride with us in the carriage."

No one wanted to argue with him, so they all faked smiles and nodded.

Frex took the lead out to the host's stand to pay. He was followed by Milla, Pfannee, and Shen Shen. Galinda made to follow, but lingered slightly as Nessa put a large tip on the table. By the look on her face and the amount of cash in her small wallet, she was well prepared for such.

* * *

"Thank you for joining us for dinner tonight ladies. And as promised, compensation for you Miss Galinda," Frex beamed as he handed Galinda crisp $100 bill from his wallet.

"Thank you sir," the blonde said quickly, snatching the money, and jumping ungracefully from the carriage.

"Oooh Galinda! What are you going to buy with it?" Milla asked excitedly as the four walked through the large front doors of Crage Hall.

"What about that lavender dress from the Glikkus you've been wanting? Or those new shoes that just came in from the Emerald City?" ShenShen suggested.

"I, uh, I don't know yet," Galinda said quietly. "I've got a bit of a headache. I'm going to go lie down. Have a nice night."

She sped off down the hallway and up the three flights of stairs. Pulling out her keys, she took a deep breath and turned the key in the lock.

Elphaba wasn't on her bed as Galinda had expected. Instead, sobs came from the closed bathroom door.

"Elphaba?" Galinda asked as she knocked softly.

The sobs faded, replaced by sniffs and once the sound of a nose being blown.

"Go away," Elphaba called in a cracking voice.

"Elphaba, I'm so sorry. Please come out and we can talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Please. I just wanted to say hello. I didn't mean for any of that to happen," Galinda informed the girl behind the door.

_Bam__!_

Galinda jumped backwards as the door slammed open.

"Of course you did," Elphaba cried, fresh tears streaming down her emerald face. "You wanted to embarrass me. Well congratulations. You succeeded. I hope you're happy."

"I'm not. I swear I'm not. I never-"

"Never what? Meant to hurt me? Don't lie to me Galinda. That has been your intention since the moment we laid eyes on each other. Well congratulations," she shouted, though her voice was starting to crack. "You got your won. Now leave me alone."

"Elphaba I didn't want to-"

"Oh, Galinda, SHUT UP," Elphaba shouted in tone not unlike her father's. "I am not an idiot. Everyone in Oz feels that they are allowed to take cheap shots at me when they meet me because I'm green. Everyone in Oz's life is so terrible because _I _am green. Because they have to look at me. Because I exist. Don't act like you're so much better than other people or that you don't feel that way. _Everyone I have ever met_ has done that to me. You are no different. And to be honest, I never expected you to be."

* * *

"Good morning Galinda!" Milla greeted cheerfully as the blonde approached their normal breakfast table.

"How's the vegetable?" ShenShen giggled.

"She's asleep. She spent the entire night sobbing in the bathroom."

At that, the three girls seated at the table lost it entirely.

"It's not funny," Galinda declared, anger rising in her voice. The girls laughter faded.

"Yeah it is. Because it's the vegetable. Remember? She's _green_?"

"That's not a reason to be mean. We have to leave her alone," Galinda said in a low voice.

"What's the matter with you? Yesterday, you were fun. What happened?" Milla asked. Her face was scrunched as if she smelled something rotten.

"I just don't want to be mean anymore."

"Fine," Milla crossed her arms. "Then you can't sit with us."

"Fine."

Galinda turned on her heel and marched to the other side of the café. As it was a Saturday, Nessarose Thropp was seated in her usual spot by the fire. Galinda made a beeline to her.

"Nessa?"

Nessa looked up, and then made a face like Milla's.

"What do you want, Galinda?"

"I wanted to apologize to you. I didn't mean all that to happen last night. I'm sorry."

"What did you intend to happen?"

Galinda bit her lip.

"I don't really know. But I'm sorry it did."

"Well, thank you. Now tell me," Nessa lowered her voice. "Is my sister okay?"

"Yeah. She is sleeping."

"Good."

Nessa turned back to her book.

"Ignoring me is very rude, Miss Nessarose," Galinda said. Nessa raised an eyebrow.

"And you ruining a chance for my sister, father, and I to have a regular family dinner together was not? I have a feeling your intentions were different than what you might tell yourself they are. Keep in mind, Miss Galinda, Elphaba might be new to your world, but you are not new to hers," Nessa sighed as she turned a page. "Anyways. I shouldn't be the one that you explain yourself to. It was not me who ran out of the restaurant fearing for her safety."

* * *

Elphaba awoke around noon.

She had finally crawled into bed about 1 am when she was sure that Galinda was asleep.

The patchwork quilt she and Nanny had made so many years ago wrapped around her like a hug, but not even the comfort it provided could erase the pain of the previous night.

Dinners with her father were always disasters, but this might have taken the cake.

_"_Why couldn't Galinda keep her mouth shut?" she whispered into her pillow.

"I was thinking the same thing," a voice said from across the room.

Elphaba sat up quickly, bringing her quilt with her. It took a few seconds for her brain to process the blonde girl in front of her.

"Elphaba I am so sorry," Galinda's brow furrowed. "I am sorry that my intent was to embarrass you and I am sorry that it spiraled out of control. Please accept my apology. I am so, so sorry."

"Accepted," Elphaba muttered and threw herself back under the quilt so it covered all visible parts of her.

"Is... is that normal?" Galinda whispered to her blanketed roommate. "Has... has that sort of thing happened before?"

Elphaba's only response was a loud groan.

"Please. I want to help you."

Elphaba sat up again and yanked the quilt from over her head.

"If you want to help, you can leave me alone. I try really hard to just get by. For Oz sake just let me. And Stop listening to those idiots you call friends. Try listening to your conscience for once. I'm fairly certain you have one. And if you don't, you should tell my sister so she can pray for your soul."

* * *

A few weeks later an attractive young prince threw a party at the OzDust ballroom.

"Do me up, do me up, do me uuuuuup!" Galinda sang as ShenShen zipped up the back of her bouncy pink dress. "And now to accesorize myself for Fiyero!"

She, Milla, and ShenShen squealed in unison, but Pfannee looked disgusted.

"Uh, Galinda? What is this?" Pfannee asked, pulling a pointy black hat out of a hat box.

"Pretend you didn't see that," Galinda demanded, snatching the hat away. "My granny is always buying me the most hideodeous hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much."

But one look from her friends convinced her otherwise.

Within hours, she was twirling around the dance floor in Fiyero's arms. All around her, couples (most of whom she had set up) were spinning in happy circles. ALl the bubling joy and love made her completely forgetshe had convinced Elphaba to wear the hat to the party on the advice of her friends.

Until Elphaba showed up wearing the hat.

Silence. Then snickers, which grew into full blown laughter.

Elphaba began to dance without music. Her arms moved about, her movements growing larger with every turn, which made the snickers only grow worse.

This was it. Galinda had to do something.

Pushing her 'friends' backwards as she did so, she marched forward into the middle of the room.

"May I cut in?"


	9. First Meeting

**A little Fiyeraba thing. I keep trying to think of non-drama fluffs, and I have some prompts ready to go (****THANK YOU SO MUCH to Doglover645 and McAbbyGirl4Life). Ill get those ready next! Anyway, here is a short thing. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and also I started a headcanon blog on tumblr becuase the old ones haven't updated in a while. It's "headcanonsforwicked" and is Musical!verse, Book!verse, and AU friendly. If you're on tumblr, you should hop on over and check it out. And don't forget to submit! Because it doesn't make much sense for all the headcanons to be mine.**

**That's all. You're great. Review if you like. I own nothing- but my college loans own some things. ~bwayfan25**

* * *

"And over there," Elphaba pointed a long green finger, "is the main library. It's named after Kasto Kallum of the Upper Uplands. He must have given a ton of money or something. The other library is very small and is in the College of Law. And that's everything."

"So we're done?" Fiyero asked, crumpling up the map and tossing it towards a nearby trashcan. He missed.

"Yes. We're done. You can go refuse to do your homework or whatever it is you want to do," Elphaba waved him away, a book already partially pulled out from her bag.

"Awesome. I'll see you tonight?" he said, making finger guns at her and winking.

"No. Why would you see me tonight?" Elphaba asked concerned. She had taken a seat on a bench nearby.

"Avaric's party? Everyone's going to be there."

"Well, everyone but me. I was not invited."

"Yes you were," Fiyero blinked.

"No I was not. I just said-"

"No. You were invited. By me. Just now," Fiyero stated as if it were clear as day, which it kind of was. "You should come."

Elphaba's face was turning a darker green.

"I... I'm not really interested in parties," she muttered. Her long green finger slowly traced the binding of the book. "And anyways. Avaric doesn't want me there. And it's his party."

"But _I _want you there," Fiyero explained, taking a seat next to Elphaba. "I don't want you to miss out."

"Trust me, Fiyero. I tried going to a party once. It didn't turn out well."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Fiyero asked, his eyebrows raised.

He stretched upwards, his back arching as he did so. No matter how hard he tried to ignore them, Elphaba couldn't help but notice his flexed biceps.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. I really want to know."

"Well. I think someone is going to throw food at me. I think someone is going to 'accidentally' spill their drink on me. I think I'm going to hear at least 24 different comments on my presence as well as every variation of vegetable known to man. I think that I will end up embarrassing someone and become tomorrow's hottest gossip. I think history is going to repeat itself. People always say that you should learn from the past so you don't repeat it. Trust me I have learned and I don't intend to repeat it. It's everyone else who insists I do."

Elphaba looked down at her book again.

The title struck Fiyero as ironic: _The Outlier: Truth and the Deviant Figure_. He wondered if she interpreted it as more than just a book about statistics.

"Elphaba. I want you to come. And I promise that nothing will happen to you tonight," Fiyero said softly. He slipped his hand into hers.

"How can you be sure of that?" she muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Because I will be there to make sure of it."

* * *

"Who brought the green girl?" Pfannee whispered to Milla.

Across the crowded room, the pair could just make out a flash of green as Elphaba disappeared into the crowd.

Galinda was off assisting Avaric in a secret plot to embarrass Elais Polk and Wenda Junip in the back room. The pair had been secretly dating for a while, and Galinda wanted the world to know.

"Oh my Oz," ShenShen whispered as she pushed through a throng of freshers. "You won't believe it. Fiyero brought the artichoke!"

"Fiyero? As in, the Prince of the Vinkus Galinda was trying to woo?"

"The very same! And get this... he's holding her hand!"

Pfannee's hands flew to her mouth.

"Isn't he worried he's going to catch her green?"

"No apparently he isn't," Milla crossed her arms.

"We need to get Galinda and put an end to this," ShenShen said in a low voice.

"Agreed."

* * *

"What's the plan?" Galinda whispered as an appropriately embarrassed Elais Polk and Wenda Junip ran out the door.

"We just need to get a little spinach on his shirt. He'll think that her green spread to him and she'll run away."

"How do you plan on doing that? "

"Leave that to me," Milla announced with a malicious grin.

She picked up a scoop of spinach dip on a spoon. Slowly she edged closer to wear Fiyero and Elphaba talked quietly in a corner.

"Hi guys. Oh Miss Elphaba. We are so happy for you to be here," Milla cooed. She talked and smiled, all the while smearing spinach all over the side of Fiyero's white shirt.

"Okay. Well glad to see you, Miss Elphaba. Master Fiyero," Milla nodded and turned on her heel.

"Wait for it," ShenShen whispered.

"Oh my, Master Fiyero," Pfanee's hands flew over her mouth as she feigned shock. "Your shirt! I...I think that she turned your shirt green. It... it must be contagious!"

At once the entire room erupted into screams and began pushing each other around, trying to get away from Elphaba.

Elphaba's face grew a darker green. She immediately made for the door, but Fiyero grabbed her hand before she could get far.

"It's okay," he muttered. Then louder. "It's okay. It looks like spinach. Nothing to worry about, guys."

"Fiyero, I want to go," Elphaba flushed even darker.

"It's okay. I'me here with you. Nothing will happen," he said, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Fiyero get away from her!" Milla squealed.

"I'm not," he announced loudly. "Elphaba is here with me as my guest. If she leaves, then I leave."

The crowd fell silent.

"Fiyero let's go," Elphaba whispered.

Fiyero squeezed her hand and allowed her to lead him out the door.

* * *

"Fiyero I am so sorry about that," Elphaba sobbed as she plopped down on a bench outside Crage Hall.

"No, no. It was my fault. I insisted you come," he apologized, sitting down next to her.

"This always happens. I'm so sorry about your shirt. I'll replace it."

"Don't worry about it. I've got like sixty of them. And," he looked down at the stain on his shirt. "I kind of like it. You know. It'll definitely be a memory."

"Not a good one."

"No. A very good one. The one where I met you," he said softly, slipping his fingers into hers.

Elphaba's cheeks grew darker.

"Fiyero why..."

"Because I've only been at this school for two days and I can already tell you're one of the only people who truly gives a damn. And I like that. I don't know why, but I guess we would make a good pair. I don't care and you do."

Elphaba's cheeks grew even darker.

"Fiyero..."

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Elphaba. I'm sorry it didn't go as well as I had hoped. But I won't forget this. Or you."

"It's not that easy to forget me. I don't seem to cause commotions...I am one."

"Well, I think you might be a commotion I'd like to get to know better. Perhaps we could be a commotion together."


	10. Fighting Practice

**Hello! I promise I'm working on the prompts. I've got some time this weekend, so I will try to work on them. For some reason I have a difficult time writing modern aus. Here's a little silly Fiyeraba. This is prompted by my martial arts training, but not true to my experience. Sort of wish it was though :P. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Warnings: martial arts (which to some counts as violence)**

* * *

"Woah, you okay there Fae? You look a little..." Fiyero raised an eyebrow as Elphaba plopped down in the chair next to him abruptly. "Uh... stiff."

"It's this new thing I'm trying. A.. no. Nevermind," Elphaba waved him away as she began to pick at the fries left on his plate.

"No. What is it?"

"You'll laugh," Elphaba muttered.

"I won't. I promise I won't," he insisted, pushing his glass of water closer to her.

"I'm... I'm trying out a class that teaches..." she sighed. "Fighting. It's one of the physical arts."

"Really? That is so neat!" Fiyero exclaimed, causing Elphaba to jump in her seat.

"It is," she winced. "But it hurts. I've never been good at sports or anything. But my father had me learn some basic self-defense when I was younger. For protection of my sister, mainly. I thought I'd try it again now that I have the opportunity to."

"That's so cool!" Fiyero beamed, bouncing slightly in his chair. "Can I try it?"

"The physical arts? Pssssh," Avaric waved her away. "Anyone can punch things. You need to try something _tough_ like runball."

"No way, Av. I played runball for seven years. I'd like to do something fun. With Fae," he added. He poking her jovially in the side, which made her wince again, but turn a darker green nonetheless.

"When do you practice?" Galinda asked, scraping the mustard off her sandwich with the back of her knife.

"Tuesday and Thursday nights. If any of you want to come, you can meet me at entrance to Crage Hall tomorrow at 7 and we'll walk over together. But I warn you. You might end up looking like me when you're done with it," Elphaba looked at Galinda and Avaric's shocked expressions. "Stiff. Not green. Oz guys. Come on."

"Well, either way, I'd be so lucky," Fiyero smiled and kissed her gently on the nose.

* * *

The next night, Avaric, Galinda, Fiyero, and Elphaba,as well with a few larger boys Elphaba didn't know the names of, lined up in the gymnasium of Three Kings.

"Alright," Dr. Catidsa barked. "We're going to start with something easy."

One by one, Dr. Catidsa took turns throwing them down onto a mat. With a loud _slap_, each hit the ground and jumped up again.

"This is fun," Fiyero said excitedly as Galinda popped up from the mat.

"Maybe for you."

"Good. Everyone seems to get that, so we'll move on," Catidsa said. His long legs paced him back and forth in front of the students as if he was sizing up a military recruitment. "Now. The key to hand to hand combat is to always be ready to move. Stay light on your toes. Let your heels hit the ground and you're as good as unconscious. Uh, Thropp. Hardswater. On the mat please."

Elphaba gulped and stepped forward. Opposite her was the biggest guy there. His hair was short and wiry and more than one of his teeth were missing.

_Probably hockey_, Elphaba thought. _Great. He can take a hit_.

"Now. Hardswater. I want you to try and land a hit on Miss Thropp's back."

"That's easy," Hardswater guffawed.

"No. It is not. I've watched Miss Thropp here. She is the fastest person in this room. SHe knows how to read people, to anticipate their next moves. Very uncommon to have such little experience and do so well," Catidsa explained, with a slight nod to Elphaba. "Hardswater, you have thirty seconds to land a strike or else you run three laps. Got it?"

Hardswater snapped to attention.

"Yes sir I do."

"Good," Catidsa looked at his watch.

"Ready to get squished, green bean?" Hardswater snarled. Elphaba just shook her head.

"On your mark... Get set... go."

Hardswater barreled forward, his arms outstretched. Elphaba spun on the ball of her foot. In one swift move, she turned, her back against his arm and peeled off, ending up behind him. Angry, he turned and swung wildly. She ducked, and seeing her opportunity, rolled underneath him. She popped up on the other side and, feeling a bit more confident, poked him in the back.

"Five seconds!" Catidsa shouted.

In one last burst of energy, Hardswater threw himself forward. Elphaba stepped backwards, allowing him to fall flat on his face.

"Time!" Catidsa barked.

He looked up from his watch to see Hardswater crying angrily on the ground and Elphaba standing over him bemused.

"Hardswater. Three laps. Go!"

Hardswater cursed under his breath as he stood. With one last expletive, he ran off to the other side of the gym.

"Anyone else like to try?" Catidsa asked, his eyebrows rising into his flyaway hair.

Every single person in line shook their heads wildly.

"Huh. I've always had at least _someone _try that drill a second time. Looks like people are a bit intimidated by you, Miss Thropp."

_It's about damn time_, she thought.

"How about you Master Tenmeadows. Would you like to give it a shot?"

"I'm good," Avaric said in a low voice. He had subconsciously backed up a whole two feet away from ELphaba.

"Alright. How about you miss?" Catidsa asked, turning to Galinda.

"No, no thanks. I've decided against participating today. But thank you."

"Fine. I guess that leaves you Master Tiggelar."

Elphaba and Fiyero's eyes both widened.

"I, uh, I don't know. I've never..." Fiyero stammered.

"Oh go on. She'll go easy on you, right Miss Thropp?"

Color flooded Elphaba's cheeks as she nodded slightly.

But Fiyero stayed where he stood. It took Avaric pushing him forcibly to finally get him onto the mat.

"Ready? Ready? Okay then. Three, two, one, go!"

Elphaba's face changed. Here eyes were no longer flitting between Fiyero and Catidsa, but focused on the movement of Fiyero. SHe prowled like a Cat, stalking back and forth, always ready to be defensive.

"Any day now, please," Catidsa announced.

Elphaba leapt forward. Fiyero cut inside.

She turned on her heel, her teeth almost bared. Her black hair flashed as she rolled forward. Fiyero, in a fit of gymnastics he didn't know he was capable of, jumped straight up , his legs flying out the sides.

Elphaba grabbed his shoulder as he landed, and turned him around.

But he was a bit faster than her.

He ducked, and grabbed her, pulling her in close to him. Without thinking, he planted a huge kiss right on her lips.

The rest of the class looked around in silence.

"Well," Catidsa stated as Fiyero and Elphaba broke apart. "I can honestly say that I have never seen any of my competitors do that before."


	11. Snowed In

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? **

**I want to thank**** Doglover645 and McAbbyGirl4Life for your prompts! Here is the Gelphie Brotp complete with Disney movies, Fiyeraba, and Bessa to boot! I usually don't do Modern!AU stories, but this was specifically asked for. **

**I want to warn you that this will feature alcohol and some fluffy cuddling. Nothing NSFW, but it might not be suitable for younger readers :P This is going to be very accurate to what hanging out in college is like. Don't trust everything you watch in the movies. Trust me, I am actually a college student.**

**Oh, and also I started a headcanon blog on tumblr becuase the old ones haven't updated in a while. It's "headcanonsforwicked" and is Musical!verse, Book!verse, and AU friendly. If you're on tumblr, you should hop on over and check it out. And don't forget to submit! Because it doesn't make much sense for all the headcanons to be mine.**

**You're all great. Prompts are still welcome. I don't own anything but my student loans own some things._ Wicked_ is not one of those things. Review if you like. Have a great day! ~bwayfan25**

* * *

"Was it supposed to be this bad out today?" Elphaba asked as she peered out the window.

"I don't know," Galinda replied as she checked her makeup in a mirror.

"For goodness sake, Galinda. I asked you to do one thing!"

"I said I don't know because I haven't measured with a ruler," Galinda snapped, her compact snapping shut as she turned. "The paper said 3 to 5 inches. I have not gotten a proper look at it yet. Why? What are you so worried about?"

"Nothing, nothing," Elphaba answered distractedly. Her green head rotated back and forth across the courtyard. "Ah. There they are."

"Who?" Galinda asked as Elphaba ran off across the courtyard. "Wait. Elphie!"

Galinda sped off after her. Around the statue of the Wizard, Elphaba had caught up with her sister and Boq.

"Elphaba for the last time. We have plans," Nessa crossed her arms at her sister.

"But Nessa please."

Nessa made a face. But surprisingly, she looked up at Boq for a moment.

"Give us a moment," Nessa instructed her sister, who stepped back. She and Boq conferred quietly before she turned back to Elphaba. "Fine. We will come over for an hour. But we have our own plans."

"Thank you Nessa," Elphaba leaned over and hugged her sister.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be over around six," Nessa smirked as she returned the hug.

"Great. We'll be happy to have you," Galinda smiled.

Nessa smirked again and allowed Boq to lead her away. Galinda waved and then turned on her heel to face Elphaba.

"What's going on? Why are they coming over?"

"I... It's just for a little while. I need to... Just let me have this okay. It won't be long..."

"Who's coming over?" a voice from behind them asked.

Elphaba yelped slightly as Fiyero grabbed her from behind.

"Nessa and Boq are going to come over for a little while tonight," Elphab explained as Fiyero nuzzled her neck.

"And you didn't invite us?" Avaric asked, feigning shock.

"I didn't invite _you__, _Mister Tenmeadows. Fiyero on the other hand is always welcome," Elphaba smiled. "As seen by the fact that he shows up every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 1:30 pm so he can take a nap. No matter how many times I tell him to study."

"If I studied, then what fun would I be?" Fiyero muttered. He planted a kiss on Elphaba's cheek.

"Well, we'll be there," Avaric rubbed his hands together. "And I'll bring the beer."

"Uh-uh," Galinda shook her head. "You bring alcohol into our house, you bring wine. And none of that cheap $8 crap either. Emerald City Cabarnet or any red that costs $20 or more. Got it?"

"And if you show up with that green liquor you had a few weeks ago, I will personally kick your ass," Elphaba said as Fiyero squeezed her from behind.

"And I will help her," Fiyero finished.

He gave Elphaba one last squeeze, pecked her on the forehead, and then ran off with Avaric.

"Alright Elphie. I don't know why you are doing this, but it's okay with me. But you," Galinda poked Elphaba square in the chest. "Have to go buy groceries."

* * *

By 6:15, the snow had grown from two inches to nearly four, and all the six friends had piled into Elphaba and Galinda's small apartment.

Nessa and Boq had arrived ten minutes early, and Fiyero and Avaric had arrived ten minutes late, so it cancelled out.

"So. Are we eating dinner or...?" Fiyero asked as he set down two bottles of cabarnet and a bottle of merlot.

"I was planning on throwing together a casserole or something," Elphaba said as she pulled glasses down from the cupboard.

"No, no. That won't do," Boq said from his place on the couch beside Nessa.

"What do you think we should do?" Elphaba asked, crossing her arms.

Boq looked at Nessa, who looked disappointed but shrugged.

"Boq is a brilliant chef. He'll make dinner," Nessa sighed.

"What about your plans?"

"We can go to dinner another time," Nessa shrugged again. But she smiled and squeezed his hand nonetheless. "And he is a wonderful chef."

"Alright. Then Boq can start on that. Should we watch a movie?"

"Sure. How about... hmmm?" Fiyero pulled out a box of movies from under the TV. "Something Disney maybe? _Lion King_? _Mulan_?"

"How about _Cinderella_?" Galinda offered.

There was a murmur of assent. Fiyero pulled out the DVD and put it in the DVD player. The music began, which brought smiles to all of their faces.

"This was my favorite movie as a child," Galinda sighed as she curled up in a chair next to the couch.

The group sat watching in silence as the story unfolded on the screen. The sound of Boq's stew simmering intermingled with the bibbity bobbity booing. Not even a dmall crash and expletive could change anything, as the enthralled group continued to be glued to the screen.

As the credits rolled, Nessa turned to look out the window.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to get home in that."

Everyone turned to look outside.

Nessa was right. The snow was nearly eight inches high, which would make it nearly impossible for her to navigate.

"Damn. Guess I'm crashing here tonight," Fiyero said happily.

"And so am I," Nessa said, though her tone was one of annoyance. She looked at her sister. "This was your plan all along wasn't it."

"No. I swear. It just sort of happened," Elphaba said.

"You just can't let it go, can you Fabala?" Nessa snapped.

"Fabala?" Avaric's face lit up with glee.

"Elphie what is she talking about?"

All eyes were on Elphaba. Her cheeks grew a deeper shade of green, but she said nothing.

"Fine. I'll tell it," Nessa crossed her arms, frustrated. "When I was two, I got really sick. It was snowing really hard, and there wasn't a doctor who could make it through the storm. I ended up getting better, but Elphaba has always been incredible superstitious when it comes to snow. When it snows hard, she always makes me spend the night in her room."

"I think that's kind of sweet," Boq muttered. Fiyero and Galinda nodded in agreement.

"It... it is nice to know you still worry about me, I guess. But you shouldn't trick me like that."

"Fine. I will always tell you when I plan on locking you in my room over night from now on."

"Thank you. That's all I ask," Nessa smirked and leaned backwards, so her body rested on Boq. He kissed the top of her forehead.

"I don't think any of us are going home tonight," Avaric said, standing to look out the window. "Do you know what that means?"

"No. I refuse," Fiyero said, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head.

"Oh come on, dude. We need to entertain everyone."

"Fine," Fiyero kissed Elphaba on the cheek and stood up.

"Should I be worried?" Elphaba asked as she adjusted her position so she could lay her head on Galinda's shoulder.

"Yes."

"No."

"Okay," Avaric took a deep breath. "One, two, three."

Both boys struck a pose.

"I'm Riff," Avaric announced as he flexed his bicep.

"And I'm Cliff, "Fiyero announced as he flexed his bicep (though he did not look nearly as pleased as his counterpart).

"And this is the Riff and Cliff Comedy Hour," they announced together as they put their arms out in front of them.

"What in Oz name is happening?" Galinda whispered.

"Last summer we made up a stand-up routine for a competition," Fiyero said dejectedly. "It was not worth the $400 we won."

"Hell yeah it is!" Avaric jumped up and down.

"Avaric, I have never seen you so excited," Boq laughed.

"Come on Fiyero. Let's keep going."

Fiyero sighed and the pair continued their routine. Given the amount of slapstick comedy involved, it was quite clear why Fiyero feared the routine.

Seventeen minutes and thirty three seconds later, the group cheered and clapped as the boys took their final bow. Sweat glistened on their foreheads, and Avaric was pretending not to notice the bruise blooming on his cheek.

"I can honestly say I had no idea that you guys did that," Elphaba smirked. As Fiyero sat down next to her, she tried to kiss him on the cheek (she was the only one who didn't see him flinch).

"What next?" Galinda asked excitedly, bouncing slightly in her chair, until her stomach growled loudly.

"From the sounds of your stomach, I say we should eat," Nessa said.

"Perfect timing too," Boq agreed. Nessa leaned forwards to let him get up.

He returned a few minutes later with a steaming pot of stew that he placed on the coffee table. Fiyero grabbed bowls and spoons for Boq, who began ladling out their dinner.

"Oh my Oz," Elphaba announced after the first bite. "Why didn't we know you could cook sooner?"

"Does that mean you like it?" Boq asked, handing Nessa two bowls to hold before he sat down again.

"Uh, I that is a yes," Fiyero replied as Elphaba began shoveling the stew into her mouth.

"How about we watch _Frozen_? It's kind of relevant to tonight, I think."

Those whose faces were not stuffed with stew murmured their assent, and those who were nodded the best they could.

Galinda hopped up from her seat and popped the DVD into the player.

"Ooh Elphie. Can you do that?" Galinda squealed as the screen filled with delightful icy designs.

"No. Nor am I going to try," she finished as Galinda opened her mouth to speak.

"There's definitely something about her that is like you, Fabala," Nessa's head tilted to the side. "Maybe something about her voice. Have you ever tried to sing like that?"

"Nessa, shhhhh."

"You can sing?" Fiyero asked.

"No I can't."

"Don't lie," Nessa rolled her eyes. "She is an excellent singer. But she doesn't like to share it with people."

The rest of the group began talking over each other, trying to get her to explain.

"Thank you so much, Nessarose," Elphaba rubbed her face with her hands.

To everyone's surprise, Elphaba grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. With a big breath, she belted.

_Let it gooooo, let it goooo. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it goooo, let it goooo, the perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of daaay. Let the storm rage oooooooooooooooooooooooooon. The cold never bothered me anyway._

For a moment, everyone was stunned at the power and vivacity of her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?!" Galinda whined. "We could have been watching musicals together or blasting Taylor Swift!"

Elphaba blushed, but smiled nonetheless. Fiyero pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly.

"I love that I learn something new about you every day," Fiyerio whispered into her ear. "And I love that I can love you every day."


End file.
